Past Present Tense
by Saane
Summary: NARUTO and Harry Potter crossover: When people from two different lifetimes appear in front of you, you know you’ve got a problem. [Pairings to be decided]


**Disclaimer:** None of the series involved or mentioned in this fanfiction belongs to me.

**CHAPTER ONE**  
The Beginning  
---

It was three in the morning. It was silent, with no indication that anything big was going to happen.

In his (fiancé's) room, Wolfram woke up with a start, sweating and panting. Next to him, Yuuri just turned the other way and continued snoring. Wolfram snorted softly. What a pig. Then his eyes softened. But he's such a cute pig. Not that he'll ever admit it to him.

He turned to the window and stared at the full moon. This was the third time in the week. The third time he woke up sweating and sometimes even crying. He hasn't told anyone about the dreams he's been having since a month ago, and he wasn't intending to.

It started out as a small piece of the puzzle. He had dreams about people he had, at first, thought he didn't know. The names in those dreams seemed so insignificant and they didn't trigger any reaction from the hot-tempered boy. It wasn't important to him and he had disregarded them.

Then something changed.

The dreams became more frequent, bringing along with them chunks of what he now labeled as memories. They unsettled him, scared him even, but they also brought feelings of warmth. It was as if they meant something to him, and they'll be damned if they let him forget that.

As it turns out, it _had _meant something to him.

The dreams weren't just dreams after all. They were parts of memories from his previous lives.

As Wolfram stared at the dark sky, he couldn't help but feel that something big – big enough to change the course of the future – was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

---

Gwendal couldn't help but notice how distracted Wolfram was during breakfast. It didn't get past him how Wolfram kept glancing at the sky either. 'How odd' he thought. Clearing his throat, he said calmly, "Wolfram." When it was clear that the subject didn't hear him, he cleared his throat louder. "Wolfram."

The subject jumped in his seat, eyes blinking rapidly as he stared at his brother with a startled look. Gwendal almost laughed. He hasn't seen Wolfram with that look since who-knows-when.

By the time he came in terms with what had just happened, the whole table was either trying to smother a laugh or was laughing right in his face.

The fire-user narrowed his eyes at his obviously-laughing-on-the-inside stoic brother. "Aniue," he growled. Gwendal just gave him an amused expression (which _didn't_ suit him, by the way) that said _'what?'_ That only served to make him growl deeper. "_Aniue_," he said in a deceptively sweet voice.

That shut them up. None of them has ever heard Wolfram use that voice before and they didn't think that they would now. Gwendal was visibly showing his shock. By now, people have started checking for pigs in the sky and when they didn't find any, they promptly fainted.

"How would you like to be the poor, poor guinea pig for Anissina's next invention? Hm?" Such cruel words to go with such a sweet and innocent-looking face. The tortu – _inventor _in question brightened up at the mention of her favourite guinea pig. Gwendal paled at the sight of her calculative grin. Thus begun another round of cat-and-mouse, with the stoic man as the lab rat.

Before long though, it started raining. _People._

Jaws dropped and some fainted. The guards were already onto the newcomers, demanding information. Wolfram ran out, sword in his hand. It wasn't until he was outside did he see the faces of the intruders. Eyebrows raised in surprise. Then his shock turned into a small bubbly feeling in his stomach, a feeling no impersonator could ever hope to instill in him.

He knew these people, and they were the real things.

Sheathing his sword, he walked in between two guards and signaled for the weapons to be put down. The guards were horrified. "But sir… !"

Wolfram only stared at him. "That's an order." Without much choice, the guards kept their weapons while still on high alert. Turning back to the group, Wolfram could see a few of them with looks of recognition and shock, while the rest were looking confused at the situation.

He gave an uncharacteristic smile and raised a hand halfway, shocking and making goldfishes out of experienced soldiers.

"Welcome to Shin Makoku. How nice of you to drop by."

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
